Injuries
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: Beneath the relentless and cunning beast, Uta was a caring guy. You just had to catch him with Aria at a few certain points in time. One-Shot! Not cannon for the Ghoul and the witch.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Summary: Beneath the relentless and cunning beast, Uta was a caring guy. You just had to catch him with Aria at a few certain points in time.**

* * *

Making her way through the crowded streets, Aria took a deep breath and sighed softly as she caught scent of the coming storm. When the rain happened, she always ended up sick and miserable. Moving at a quicker pace, Aria soon reached her destination. While the 4th ward wasn't the busiest, it still had quite a bit of traffic where the 14th, 16th and 20th wards. Finally reaching the place she desired, Aria headed in through the back door after unlocking the door.

She listened carefully only to frown as she realized that she couldn't hear him. Wondering if he'd wandered off as he had a habit of doing when boredom hit him, Aria began to wander around the shop before coming to his desk and stopping. A soft smile appeared on her face at the sight of Uta sleeping at his desk. While it didn't happen often, Uta could and would fall asleep at his desk. Seeing as she had been gone for awhile, Uta probably had been working hard enough that he didn't notice that he needed to sleep. Looking at the coffee cups scattered around the desk, Aria snorted softly and poked his cheek. Uta didn't do more than twitch his nose which meant he had passed out after neglecting his sleep. Aria contemplated just leaving him there, but decided against it. If he'd only been drinking coffee, Uta likely hadn't been eating like he should which meant he'd be hungry. With that in mind, Aria headed over to the office that neither of them really used and opened the mini-fridge. Seeing the nearly full jar of Uta's favorite snack, Aria grabbed it and shut the fridge before walking back over to Uta's desk.

Aria opened the jar and watched as Uta's nose twitched while frowning when he didn't do anything else. Reaching in, Aria took out one of the treats and called out, "Uta. Wake up, it's time to eat."

Uta merely shifted slightly and muttered, "Leave me alone, 'Ria. Tired."

"So you don't want these delicious eyeballs?" Aria asked while waving the orb at him only to get a snort in response, "I guess I'll just have to eat them all," Aria stared at his face before giving a breathy sigh, "Alright,"

Aria popped the eyeball into her mouth and chewed with a slight smile as the sweetness. She rarely got to eat the eyes when Uta was around since they were his favorite and he didn't normally share. Aria ate five more before Uta finally opened his eyes. She offered him a cheerful grin before popping another one in her mouth. Uta blinked at her before saying, "You're back."

"Mhmm," Aria swallowed her snack, "And you were asleep,"

"So you decided to steal my snacks?" Uta asked while watching as she took out another eye, "That's mean,"

"You wouldn't wake up and I didn't feel like using magic to do it," Aria gave his desk a dirty look, "By the way, you should take better care of yourself when I'm not around,"

"Oh?" Uta slowly pushed away from his desk as Aria ate the eye she'd taken out.

"Mhmm," Aria took out another only to find Uta grabbing her hand before it could even begin to reach her mouth, "Awake now?"

Uta pulled her hand up to his mouth and she watched him close his mouth around the eye she'd been holding. He kept her hand in his grip as he chewed on the snack and swallowed before his tongue left his mouth to lick at the juices left on her fingers. She shivered as his eyes slid close and his mouth closed around her fingers. He sucked on them for a few moments before gently biting into the skin. Aria winced as he broke the skin and began to lap at the blood that welled up. Only when the wound had closed did he release her fingers, Aria set her hand down as she held out the jar to him. He picked it up and set it on his desk, "I'm hungry."

"I can tell," Aria snorted softly, "You only really bite me when you're hungry,"

"You taste good," He replied earning a soft huff.

Aria reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped package, "Eat this, I don't need you eating me. While I don't mind a bite here or there, I'd rather not get devoured just because you were an idiot that forgot to eat."

Uta took the package opened it, "Mage?"

"Mhmm," Aria moved over to his desk and closed the jar of eyeballs before heading back into the office to put them away, "He was part of a magical Yakuza group that thought they could cheat the goblins. He was an expert at wind magic and nearly managed to cut me up into tiny pieces," She moved back out of the office and began cleaning up the empty coffee cups while grimacing at the ones that held unfinished coffee, "He was a little tricky, but I managed it,"

"You're alright?" Uta asked after swallowing the meat in his mouth.

Aria nodded as she finished cleaning up the desk and sat down, "He shredded my arm, but it's healing."

Uta finished off his meal and held out his hand. Taking off her jacket carefully, Aria winced as she jostled the injury a bit too much. Carefully, she undid the white bandages to reveal her torn up arm. The edges were a healthy pink that was slowly returning to the same shade as the skin around it. The deepest scratches still bled a little, but it was better than before as those parts of the injury had reached down to the bone. Uta carefully grabbed her arm and leaned in close to look it over. He was frowning as he looked over the injury and settled on his knees after noting that she had trouble keeping that arm up. Aria flinched slightly as his tongue lapped at the deepest of the cuts that bled and hurt far more than the others. Uta repeated the process with each part of the wound before placing a kiss to her wrist. He looked up at her as he settled an arm across her knees, "How long?"

"Two months to give me both time to recover and a small vacation since it's been awhile," Aria automatically replied earning a nod, "They paid me extra for the damages that occurred due to a lack of information. As it currently stands, they're improving their network while ensuring that each member is trust worthy,"

"They should have done that earlier," Uta pointed out earning a low sigh, "How are you?"

Aria smiled softly as she reached out with the hand of her uninjured arm and cupped his cheek, "I'm tired and just want to spend time relaxing with you."

Uta turned his head to kiss her palm before climbing to his feet. He re-wrapped her arm before holding out a hand for her. She took it as she stood up and they left the shop for their apartment. While Uta could often be called careless when it came to others, he always made sure she was alright. Beneath the ruthless beast and calculating bastard, Uta was caring if only for Aria.


End file.
